worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
FSB-03 Daniel
Background The REF found it was in of a mobile light, but cost effective, light fire support unit. Looking to an older design that competed with the Spartas, teh Daniel was born. With it's long ranged laser weapon and stable platform design the Danial was quite effective in it's rolle as long range light fire support. It however was suceptible to the fast moving mecha of the Invid and was eventually pahsed out in favour of the Cyclonus in the role of support unit. Type - FSB-03-Mk.I Daniel. Class - Fire Support Light Artillery Hover platform. Crew - One. MDC by Location Spotlights (2) - 5 each Medium-Range Missile Mount (right side) - 75 Short-Range Missile Pod (left)- 50 Laser Cannon - 150 Cannon Shield - 200 Ion Cannons (2)- 70 each Legs (4)- 120 each Undercarriage Hover Jets (6) - 50 each Vector Thruster (1) - 50 Enclosed Pilot Compartment (FSB-03B-Mk I Daniel only) - 150 Main Body - 300 AR - 15 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 25mm round (2d6md) Speed Hover System and Limited Flight - 100kph to a maxmimum height of 50m Space - 300kph maximum Range - 1000km in space Statistical Data: Height - 18 feet (5.4 m). Length - 16 feet (4.9 m). Width - 15 feet (4.6 m). Weight - 8 tons (dry). Cargo - survival gear and additional suti of armour/weapons, later in the war this was a -010 series cyclone Power System - Protoculture reactor. Also has a back-up battery that can provide two hours of general operation, but the laser cannon is unavailable. Weapon Systems RPLC-4 Rapid-Fire Laser Cannon Purpose - anti personanel/mecha Range - 3000m Mega-Damage - 4d6 per single blast, 8d6 per double, 1d6x10+12 per triple, 2d4x10+16 per quad, 2d6x10 per 5 barrel blast. Rate of Fire - any combination of single shots up to simultaneous 5 shot blasts equal to pilots attacks Payload - Effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike MMDS-3 Missile Launcher Purpose - Anti-Personnel and Anti-Mecha. Range - vareis with missile type Mega-Damage: Varies with missile type Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-3 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 surface to air missiles Bonuses - +2 strike MDS-R-3 Missile Turret Purpose - Anti-Personnel. Range - 8km Mega-Damage - 2d4x10 Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-3 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 9 micro missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Ion Cannons (2) Purpose - Defense. Range - 600m Mega-Damage - 5D6 per cannon Rate of Fire- equal to pilots attacks Payload - Effectively unlimited. Bonuses - +1 strike Cannon Shield The larger shield attached to the side of the laser cannon provides the laser, the medium-range missile launcher, the pilot and the vehicle itself protection from attacks on the right. In game terms, the shield takes no damage unless it is specifically targeted (Called Shot) and do not apply blast radius effects to those items on any attacks that originate from the right of the unit. Bonuses and Penalties Use robot Combat elite +10% to piloting skill rolls Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ